Rigging or lifting systems are used in theaters to raise and lower objects on and off stage. For example, scenery backdrops may be raised and lowered by a system of ropes, cables, pulleys, tracks, weights, motors, etc. For example, a rope or cable may be secured to a motorized winch assembly, around one or more pulleys attached to a frame above and/or around the stage, and connected to an object to be lifted (e.g., scenery, curtains, props, an actor, etc.). Some systems may be manually operated, in which ropes are raised and lowered by stage hands, and tied off when not being used to raise or lower loads.
Particular attention should be paid to safety of theatrical lifting systems because a falling load can lead to injuries or loss of life. Safety while lifting humans (e.g., actors) is especially important. During performances, it is sometimes desirable to raise and lower actors, such as to create the illusion of flying. Lifting systems for such applications should be easy to operate and be fast enough to create the desired visual effect when moving the actor.
Some productions are performed at various theaters around the country or the world. Crew typically pack and ship nearly everything needed for a particular show, relying on each location to have only the most basic facilities, such as a stage, overhead supports, lights, curtains, etc. Producers of traveling productions therefore may tend to choose props, costumes, etc., that are lightweight and that can be packed into relatively smaller space than productions that are not expected to travel. Producers may also choose to modify scripts to avoid the need to carry some equipment or to avoid the need for facilities or equipment that will not be available. For example, if adequate facilities for lifting actors are not expected to be available, a producer may modify or remove a flying scene to avoid the need lift an actor.